Yukimura Senju
| kanji = 千手ゅきむら | romanji = Senju Yukimura | other names = Crimson Demon of War(戦争のこうま;Sensō no Kōma) | image = | birthdate = June 1 | age = Unknown | gender = File:18px-Gender Male.svg.png Male | height = 181 cm | weight = 73.6 kg | blood type = B | clan = Senju Clan | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure Shinobi Union | occupation = Author Archeologist Bartender Trader on-looker of Tenshō Academy | team = | partner = | family = (father) (grandfather) (uncle) (uncle) (uncle) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = Kon-344240 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei= | tota = | beast = |unique traits= | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Lightning Release File:Nature Icon Earth.png Earth Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Ninjutsu Attack Prevention Technique Barrier Shatter Technique Chakra Levitation Technique Spirit Transformation Technique Sensing Technique Summoning Technique (Hawks) Transparent Escape Technique Genjutsu Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Ephemeral Medical Ninjutsu/Chakra Flow Body Pathway Derangement Body Revival Technique Chakra Scalpel Cherry Blossom Impact Dead Soul Technique Heavenly Foot of Pain Mystical Palm Technique Poison Mist Fūinjutsu Contract Seal Five Elements Unseal Four Red Yang Formation Fire Release Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Water Release Hiding in Mist Technique Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Water Release: Water Severing Wave Lightning Release Lightning Release: Depth Charge Lightning Release: Spider Web Lightning Water Dragon Bullet Yin-Yang Release Yang Release: Fūma Tomoe Yang Release: Wall of Absorption Yin Healing Wound Destruction Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique Yin-Yang Release: Fortifacation Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter | tools = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Explosive Tag Flamethrower Kunai Military Rations Pill Shuriken }} (千手ゅきむら;Senju Yukimura) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure and a member of Konoha's founding clan, the Senju. An veteran of the , Yukimura is a currently the on-looker of the Tenshō Academy, and the owner of a Yukimura group of companies that deal with Archaeological items and Bars across the Shinobi World. Background Born to the famous Senju Clan, sometime after the founding of the Leaf Village. Yukimura is the son of . Entrusted to be a Hokage someday, Yukimura was given quality ninja training from many eminent shinobi which included and . During his academy years he met Ryūken,Ryū and Sayotsu. He was pit against Shinzui during the Chūnin Exams, which later became one of the most memorable fights in the history of Early Konoha. Sometime later, Yukimura was sent to Takigakure to spy on Kakuzu who had attempted an assassination attempt on his uncle, the First Hokage, Hashirama. He failed the mission and was left in serious conditions and later rescued by a timely intervention of . Yukimura was rushed to the hospital where he started writing books on shinobi skills. At this time, Konoha was forced into a war which would later be known as the (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). Still under the effect of medication, Yukimura was made not to participate in the world war much to his annoyance. This made Yukimura escape the hospital and rush into the Battlefield using various camouflage and espionage techniques in order not to get directly involved in the war and injure himself. His witness of the war, made him write a novel "The Smell of Red Wood"(赤材の香り;Akazai no Kaori). He also witnessed the defect of Shinzui and the death of Mushira Aburame. After the War, he congratulated on succeeding his father as the Hokage. Yukimura later began travelling the World in search of Shinzui while creating a information syndicate called HELIX, passing information about Shinzui's fake death to Ryūken, he made the latter join an organisation called GORGON. During the Second and Third World War, instead of fighting directly alongside Konoha's forces, he acted independently in the shadows. Appearance Personality Abilities Yukimura is considered to be one of the skilled shinobi produced by Konohagakure, his power and apathy about killing, giving him the designing himself as the Crimson Demon of War(戦争のこうま;Sensō no Kōma). He is also one of the few members who have access to all the basic nature types. Ninjutsu Chakra Prowess Yukimura has a large chakra reserve under his disposal, making him a most feared combatant during long missions. During his second fight with Shinzui, the Uchiha measured Yukimura's chakra reserves to be more than his own chakra reserves. When angered, Yukimura at times gave off a thin crimson shroud of chakra that repelled nearby objects, shattering rocks to pieces. Yukimura also possesses a great chakra control, making him capable of learning medical ninjutsu to a high degree. During the chūnin exams, Yukimura was shown capable of initiating several ninjutsu using a single hand signs. Nature Transformation Yukimura is adept in all of the basic chakra natures, including the lost Yin-Yang Arts. However his natural affinity was for water which he had proficiency at an early age. Yin-Yang Chakra Mode Physical Prowess A gift of his lineage, Yukimura inherited the immense lifeforce of his clan, making use of it to enhance his physical attributes. He was able to outmatch Shinzui when it came down to reflexes, speed and durability, even surviving the latter's Susanoo punch. Yukimura's raw strength enabled him to lift structures more than twice his weight in one hand and throw them at targets meters away without breaking a sweat. Yukimura once went on a mission which lasted a week without food or water displaying strong level of endurance. He is also shown being tolerant to pain. Psi Way Yukimura was gifted with a powerful intellect and intuitive aptitude. This allowed him to easily learn different new concepts, learn new jutsu's and even understand their weaknesses by knowing its accurate descriptions. He is also capable of solving several formulas, riddles and puzzles with ease. His memory is said to be photographic, as he is capable of recalling simple details he had sensed for a moments time. To maintain all the information, the capacity of his brain is more than normal humans. he can think about two completely different events, without hindering his processing quality. The ability of his mind, goes psychic as he is able to use few to many psychic related abilities in and out of combat. The power of his mind, as given him the ability to sense things unknown or undetectable by humans. Like the Sharingan of a Uchiha person, he is able to predict the movements of a person, based on their body language. At first, he could increase his psychic abilities to a limited distance, creating a personal invisible barrier through which he would invade into the mind of others and steal information. he could also transmit thoughts and memory images into the mind of others within the barrier while effectively shielding himself from other mind manipulating abilities. A technique born through him mental skills, Chakra Levitation Technique, allows Yukimura to levitate himself using chakra, and manipulate objects out of his reach, akin to telekinesis. The reach of the object is around a kilometer similar to his psychic barrier. Because of him chakra control and a natural affinity to mind related matters, he is capable of forming feats such as binding, levitating, choking, griping a person or object. he can also use this ability to Push or pull a person similar to Nagato. This ability allows him to deflect an incoming attack via freezing their molecules or creating force field. he is able to compress a object into a ball and induce a explosion in objects by speeding up their molecules within a kilometer range. By redirecting the neural impulses between a organs and the brain, Yukimura can alter the memories of a person and control a person like a puppeteer. he is also seen changing the position of objects even himself, using his skills, giving him a short range teleportation abilities. Trivia * Name and epithet taken from Yukimura Sanada. * Yukimura's hobbies are writing and singing. * Yukimura wishes to fight Shinzui Uchiha * Yukimura likes Onigiri and hates Anpan. * Yukimura as completed 100 official missions. ** D-Rank:29 ** C-Rank:31 ** B-Rank:15 ** A-Rank:16 ** S-Rank:9